venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mommy Longlegs
Mommy Longlegs was an elderly humanoid spider villain and a senior member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent. Prior to her death she served as Councilman 11, one of the members of the Council of 13, the overseers of the Guild. Character Description Mommy Longlegs was an arachnid-like humanoid with a black-colored body, six arms, red compound eyes, and the red hourglass symbol of a black widow on her chest. She wore what appeared to be a cone-shaped hat over her head along with a transparent cape. Although she sounded quite elderly and even had grandchildren, she had a very shapely and youthful physique. Character History Season 3 Mommy Longlegs along with the rest of the Council oversaw the The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend's trial. Season 4 She was present when the Council held a trial for Intangible Fancy due to illegally smuggling contraband. She then witnessed fellow councilmen Red Mantle and Dragoon's kidnapping at the hands of Phantom Limb. Season 5 After the death of Councilmen 4 aka Boggles the Clue Clown, Dr. Phineas Phage was appointed his replacement, and to celebrate the Council wanted to take him out for a party, however Mommy Longlegs could not go as her grandkids were visiting. Season 6 Mommy Longlegs would make a final appearance in All This and Gargantua-2. She and Dr. Phage would be the first to arrive at a meeting that their Sovereign had called so abruptly. Much to his annoyance, she began speaking what he thought was just "crazy talk". When Dr. Girlfriend arrives, she explains that Mommy Longlegs was speaking the communal language of the colony. She also explained she starts speaking it whenever she senses trouble. Though no one knew it, Mommy Longlegs' senses weren't wrong. Unknown to the arriving members, the Sovereign had murdered the rest of the council, he most likely saw as a threat. When the Sovereign revealed his plans for Gargantua-2, to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Dr. Phage, Monseñor, and Mommy Longlegs, the group quickly refused his plans. Its then he attempts to kill off the remaining members, by trapping them in their cells and releases a poisonous gas. Monseñor would die quickly, while the remaining three manage to escape with the help of Ward and Watch. However, she was shot down by a Guild Slaughterbot The Sovereign sent out to attack them. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch seemed very melancholy when she died. She then stated she'd call her colony herself to tell them the news. This could hint they had a friendship of sorts. Episode Appearances Season 1 * [[Tag Sale - You're It!|''Tag Sale - You're It!]] Season 3 * [[Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny|''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny]]'' (Guild Council silhouette) Season 4 * ''The Revenge Society ''(Guild Council silhouette) Season 5 * ''Bot Seeks Bot ''(Guild Council silhouette) Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2 Trivia *Her name is based on the species of spider-like arachnids colloquially known as Daddy Longlegs, also known as Opiliones/harvestmen/shepherds. *Apparently has a home in Phoenix, Arizona, as she telescreened in to the Guild Council conference in Bot Seeks Bot from Phoenix while her grandchildren were visiting. Category:Villains Category:Council of 13 Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Voiced By Paget Brewster Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Mothers